


Sick Days

by Apple_tastic



Series: Phan OneShots [1]
Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: A cold night leads to a very sick Howell boy, nothing could go wrong, right?





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a series of phan onshots, none eill be connected and all will be set in different Au's   
> Got a prompt you can leave it in the comments.

The day started like normal, Phil hopped out of bed leaving Dan asleep whilst he dragged his sleepy body into the kitchen.

He turned on the kettle and grabbed out a box of crunchy nut cornflakes and began to munch on some from the box while he waited for the water to boil.

Dan was still asleep around 10 when Phil decided to quickly run his errands.

Whilst out Dan had woken, well it felt more like he died rather than woken, he eyes red and puffy, nose glowing pink and his skin was a greyish green.   
That wasn't the worst of it. His head was so blocked up he could barely breath, let alone think with how much it pounded.

He barely moved from the bed the whole time Phil was gone, only getting up once to pee, but struggling because every time he went to stand his head pounded more.

By the time Phil got back, Dan had gone through about one and a half boxes of tissues.

“Achoo” Phil heard coming from the bedroom. He dropped his wallet and keys on the kitchen bench and walked into Dan's room.

In there he found Dan curled up in his blanket like a burrito looking quite ill.

“are you okay Dan?” he asked, “I've been better” Dan mumbled through the blocked nose.

“have you had anything to eat yet?” Phil had asked the curly haired man.

Dan shook his head slowly, whining as he felt the pressure build up with each movement.

“well at least have a tea okay, I’ll go make you one” he said walking back out of the room.

When Phil re-entered Dan's room he had a mug of hot tea with honey in it for Dan to sip on.

“just take it slow, its hot. Oh and here have some of these, they should help” he said handing Dan the mug and two white pills.

About half an hour later and the pressure had gone down somewhat in Dan's head, enough that he could stand again.   
Though he didn't go very far. Dan had crawled out of bed, still wrapped in his blanket and come out into the lounge.

“how ya feeling now? Any better?” Phil asked from his spot on the couch playing some crash bandicoot.

“as good as I can I guess” Dan answered standing at the edge of the couch.

“why don't you try a hot shower?” he asked “I'm contemplating it” Dan said, his thighs resting forward against the couch now as his body drooped lower.

“it'll help clear out your head I bet” Phil suggested. “yeah I guess I should at least try it” Dan groaned, twirling around, grabbing the wall for balance and heading up towards the bathroom.

He sat under the hot shower for about forty minutes, blowing his nose to get whatever he could out.

Once he felt he got out as much as he could, he forced himself out of the shower and jumped into some fresher clothes.

“okay so you were right, I feel a bit better” Dan said emerging from the hallway looking slightly pinker in the cheeks.

“I told you, now I know you feel like crap but we do have a live stream to do, I can just post that we are cancelling it” Phil said, hopping up from the couch that he hasn't moved from.

“no I should be okay for a little while I guess” Dan said flailing his arm at Phil in a ‘don't worry about it' sort of way.

As Dan got the livestream ready Phil grabbed the steamer they had and put some eucalyptus oil into to to help with Dan's breathing.

Once everything was ready for the livestream they begun.

“hi guys”, “hello internet” Phil and Dan said to the camera as the viewers started pouring in.

After introducing the game they were playing Dan had noticed a lot of people commenting on how off he looked.

“yes I know I'm not the beautiful Shrek you're all used to, I'm sick, I've got some eucalyptus pumping through the room, which would be great, if I could smell it!” Dan said sarcastically.

This was followed by an outpour of love and sympathy for him.

They were both their usual competitive self’s at first, but as the medication Phil had given him started to wear off his cognitive ability just started to drop, making him die heaps.

Just over an hour into the stream Dan's head had completely blocked up again, and he had gotten real drowsy.

“oh for fucks sake!” Dan had said, as he drove his character into a wall for the millionth time.

“haha I'm finally winning!” Phil cheered. The chat filling with protests saying Phil had an unfair advantage.

“what advantage?” Phil had said to the camera, Phil read out the comments, all saying that Dan was sick so it wasn't a fair race.

“aha see they are all on my side” Dan gloated 

“oh rubbish, you would have kicked my butt if you weren't sick, this is my victory” Phil said fist bumping the air.

Dan with his head not quite there didn't think about what he said next “yeah well I'm only sick because you kept pulling the covers off of me last night, I call sabotage”

Phil's face turned a deep crimson, stuttering as he stared intensely at Dan “D...d.daan!” 

“oh you can just edit it out shush” Dan swatted Phil.

“Dan we are live, we cant edit it out!” Phil said his voice cracking.

The chat was going crazy, screaming “PHAN CONFIRMED” and “PHAN PROOF!” mixed in with comments about how Phil was a bad blanket hog.

As the situation started to sink in to Dan's snot filled head, he almost stopped breathing, turning to the camera covering it and ending the stream.

“oh my god Phil, why didn't you stop me?” Dan yelled.

“how was I supposed to stop you, I didn't know you'd casually out that we sleep in the same bed together” Phil complained.

Dan groaned “shit, fuck okay, shit fuck shit” he swore loudly

“whelp I guess its out now” Dan said finally after a long silence between them.

“so no more hiding then?” Phil asked.

“well what's the point now, I cant think of any excuse for this one Phil!” he complained leaning down onto Phil's chest.

They'd both turned their phones off for the rest of the afternoon as their social media accounts went nuts over the stream incident.

A week later, when Dan was back to himself they held another stream, officially coming out as boyfriends.

And that's how a sick day turned into their coming out stream.


End file.
